


Coffee dates and soccer practice

by plumsy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love jaesung so much, its 3am, jaesung forever, mona for life, my children are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumsy/pseuds/plumsy
Summary: "your lips are so soft sungie, what the hell?"





	Coffee dates and soccer practice

**Author's Note:**

> its 3am and i didnt edit this, but enjoy uwu ☆*ﾟ¨ﾟﾟ･*:..ﾞ((ε(*´･ω･)っ†*ﾟ¨ﾟﾟ･*:..☆

Jisung was a little nervous. Okay, who was he kidding? He was sweating profusely, his sweaty, damp palms rubbing against his black jeans and his eyes darting from every side of the small café. Why is he nervous you ask? Well maybe it's because he has a date with the notorious Na Jaemin. Yes, the school hottie. Jisung doesn't even know how he scored a date with the sophomore. But he did and he feels like he's gonna puke.

They both agreed to meet at the local café that was only a few blocks away from their school at 11AM. It was 11:20AM. Jisung knew better to not overthink the situation, but he did so anyway. His mind was running over the idea of Jaemin playing some kind of sick prank on him, but Jaemin wasn't like that, he was sure of it.

He kept a steady pace of glancing at his digital watch every five seconds, in hopes of time maybe speeding up a little, since it was moving slower than a turtle on land.

At around 11:25AM the small bell attached to the doorframe of the café chimed, and in came a sweaty Jaemin. His eyes searched around the café and spotted the younger, a bright smile immediately overcame his features, his eyes turned into the cutest curve whenever he smiled. Jisung immediately blushed, turning back around to face the table, his right leg bouncing while his fingers just started to move to their own accord.

"Hi Jisungie! Sorry I'm late, turns out we had soccer practice today and i wasn't really aware of our schedule, I can buy you a cookie to make up for it though?" Jaemin smiled sheepishly, his damp hair pushed back, his skin glistening, jisung found it impossible for the elder to look better than this.

"H-hi, hi jaemin hyung, uhm, why don't you, why don't you take a seat? Do you want coffee? Or tea? Or maybe something with sugar? You might be, might be dizzy or something?" Jisung rambled, shooting up from his seat, quick to offer his seat to the elder even though there was an empty seat right next to him. He completely disregarded Jaemin's offer of a cookie, he wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but Jaemin was a little more important than himself if you asked the boy.

"You seem so nervous," Jaemin chuckled, taking a seat on the couch, pulling the younger along with him. Jisung flushes at the action, quick to cover his face with his hands, peeking through the gaps of his fingers. "you okay?" the elder continued, a hand rubbing the younger's shoulder.

" 'm sorry," jisung mumbled, voice muffled from his hands, he slowly put down his hands, leaving them to fiddle with the loose thread of his pants. "D'you want anything? I can get you a coffee?" Jisung offered once again, his eyebrows lifted up in concern. Jaemin internally cooed at the view, jisung was just too adorable sometimes.

"S'alright babe, I'll go order for myself, you just sit here and make yourself comfy" jaemin smiled charmingly before pushing himself up from the couch, heading off to the cashier counter. Once jisung was sure that jaemin wasn't looking at him anymore, he pulled out his phone and quickly called his best friend, chenle.

 

"Lele oh my god" jisung whined into the phone, covering the top of half of his face with his hand.

 

"How's your little date going? Did Prince Charming give you a lil kiss yet?" Chenle teased.

 

"Lele! C'mon! Lets be serious, I feel like my heart is going to just I dunno explode"

 

"D'ya want jaeminie to kiss the little booboo on your fragile heart?" Chenle teased in a baby voice, jisung rolled his eyes.

 

"I don't even know why you're my best friend"

"Cuz you looooooooove me"

 

"Honestly, yeah I do, but fuck you"

 

"Fuck you too sungie, Good luck on the date and dont forget to tell me all about it later!"

 

" 'kay, love you"

Jisung briefly ended the call and turned back to the cashier, he caught eyes with the elder, who sent him a small smile before turning back to the cashier who continued to ask him questions on his order. his heart rate sped up just by remembering that beautiful smile of his. oh god.

Soon enough, jaemin came back to the table with an iced caramel Frappuccino in his hands, happily sipping on the drink.

"I'm back~" jaemin sung, plopping down next to the younger, slinging an arm around the younger's shoulders, pulling him closer. Jisung froze, eyes wide and the apple of his cheeks turning into a soft shade of pink.

"Sungie, were friends, why are you acting all strange all of the sudden? We've been on dates like this before, now it's just official" jaemin pouted, squishing the side of his face into the younger's shoulder, giving him the puppy dog eyes. jisung gulped, fingers strumming against the wooden coffee table in front of them.

"well, you see, uhm, i like you a whole lot? like i wrote a whole book of poems just about you? lele even teases me about it? oh god why'd i say that?? please dont think im weird or anything" jisung mumbled the last part to himself, a worried expression took over his features. jaemin kind of froze, it was cute, how jisung just made a shit load of poems, just for him, _about him_. It was so cute that he just wanted to squeeze the boy's cheeks until they popped, but he controlled himself.

"thats a lot of poems" jaemin mumbled in awe, reaching a hand out to gently caress the younger's cheek, to which jisung sightly leaned into the touch, eyes closed. They both stayed in that little moment of theirs, just mesmerized with each other, loving each other's presence, in their own little world.

jisung was about to open his mouth, ready to defend himself, for what reason he did not know, it was more of a natural instinct, but suddenly, a pair of warm and slightly chapped lips were on his. they stayed like that for a little, jaemin cupping his face while jisung's hands lay limp by his sides, but soon, jaemin starts to move his lips, slowly and gentle, treating jisung like the most precious gem. after a few seconds, jisung kind of gets it, and tries to start moving with jaemin, hands now creeping up to latch onto the elder's neck. They dont know how long they kissed, but long enough until they needed to pull away, slightly panting, their foreheads pressed together.

"your lips are so soft sungie, what the hell?" jaemin murmured, his lips now pressed against the younger's temple, keeping their hands interlocked even though their palms were both sweaty by now.

" 's that a bad thing nana?" jisung mumbled, eyes wide as he looked up at the elder with such an innocent look. the younger hand his index and middle finger pressed against his lips, they were buzzing. Jaemin shook his head.

"no, its perfect"

 


End file.
